yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suima Masuta
Don't edit this page, unless there is grammar mistakes. Suima Masuta is one of the students that attends Akademi High School. She is an original character created by SUPERFAMVideos2. Suima is a member of the Sports Club or also called the Swim Team. Appearance Suima has Yui Rio's hairstyle. Her eyes are bright cyan. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. Her bust size is 1. She wears wears yellow panties and matching yellow stockings. Now as of the June 2nd, 2017 build, Suima now has a left side tail that drops down to half her face length and has a clip holding her hair. She also has a scrunchie visible holding up her left side tail. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Suima is a Hero. If she sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If she witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder, she will run to fight her. She is strong, so he fights with medium amount of strength. Routine The following is Suima's schedule in the game currently. At about 7:05 AM, Suima enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Supidi walks around the school corridors until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Suima walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then walks around the school corridors again at 1:00 PM. Suima walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she changes her shoes at 3:35 PM and leaves school grounds at 3:40 PM. The following is Suima's fanon schedule. At 7:10 AM, Suima enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:13 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes quickly. At 7:15 AM, she runs to the back of the school to practice swimming, running, or other sports with the other members. At 7:45 AM, the Sports Club finishes practicing and socializes with each other until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Suima walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then travels to the back of the school again to practice at 1:00 PM. Suima walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the back of the school and stays there until 5:00 PM. If the player joins in club activities, Yandere-chan will practice with the other members from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM. Relationships Feel free to add your OC, for only a relationship with the OC or a former relationship with the OC! Family: * Masuta Family: Budo Masuta, Shefu Masuta, Atisuto Masuta, Teien Masuta, Dorama Masuta, Kagaku Masuta, Suima Masuta, Engea Masuta, Shashin Masuta, Ongaka Masuta - The Masutas have ten kids in this generation and all are successful in what they are pursuing. Canon Students (included family): * Budo Masuta - Budo is the oldest in his family of ten, and the strongest and kindest person in his family. (Class 3-2) Fanon Students (including family): * Jinsok Usuima - Suima's boyfriend. * Shefu Masuta - Shefu is the second oldest in his family of ten, and he is the chef in the family. (Class 3-1) * Atisuto Masuta - Atisuto is the third oldest in his family of ten, and he is the artist in the family. (Class 3-1) * Teien Masuta - Teien is the fourth oldest in her family of ten, and she is the gardener in the family. (Class 3-1) * Dorama Masuta - Dorama is the fifth oldest in his family of ten, and he is the actor in the family. (Class 2-2) * Kagaku Masuta - Kagaku is the sixth oldest in his family of ten, and he is the scientist in the family. (Class 2-2) * Engea Masuta - Engea is the eighth oldest in her family of ten, and she is the gamer in the family * Shashin Masuta - Shashin is the ninth oldest in her family of ten, and she is the photographer in the family. * Ongaka Masuta - Ongaka is the youngest in her family of ten, and she is the musician in the family. * The Community will decide! Portrait Base Mentions Female Template: by Avnore Green Eyes (with recoloring) - LucyDreemurr Yui's Hair Piece - Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Swim Team Category:Sports Club Category:OCs Category:Heroic Category:Females Category:Students